Zaid Mirani
Zaid Mirani, a character in the Open Heart series, is a senior resident at Edenbrook Hospital. He makes his official appearance in Book 1, Chapter 3. He will make an appearance in Chapter 2, if you make out with Jackie or Bryce. Appearance Dr. Mirani has brown hair, brown eyes, a beard and tan skin. He wears a blue and white checkered button-down shirt under a white Edenbrook Hospital coat with a pen in the pocket. His casual outfit consists of a gray polo shirt with a black collar and buttons. Personality He appears blunt and to-the-point, bordering on sarcastic. When compared to the other senior resident, Ines Delarosa, he is considered an "ass". He wants the interns to ask questions if they're unsure because he doesn't want them to kill their patients and then he'd have to answer to Dr. Harper Emery for it. He also appears to have a sarcastic sense of humor and deadpan expression unless he is surprised. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 2: Code Blue (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 8: Make-Believe * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 10: Risk and Reward * Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes * Chapter 12: Panacea * Chapter 13: Admission * Chapter 14: Triage * Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji (Determinant) * Chapter 17: The Oath Relationships Your Character You first encounter Dr. Mirani if you decide to kiss Bryce or Jackie in the supply closet on your first day as an intern. He interrupts the two of you, looking for a suture kit. If you do not kiss either of them, you are first introduced to Dr. Mirani the next day. You can either approach him or Ines to get your assignments for the day. If you choose him, he tells you that he is not your friend, and appears that he wants to maintain a professional if not mentor-intern relationship. You sometimes meet him outside hospital work, for example at your housewarming party. In Miami, you meet him and Ines before the conference begins. In Book 1, Chapter 14, you can impress him during the triage, depending on your choices. In Chapter 15, he and Ines will come to your home to talk about your strategy for the hearing. If Naveen is in hospital and you and Landry fail to persuade the security guard to let you pass by telling him that you are like a cousin to Naveen, Zaid will notice and tell the guard that Naveen probably forgot to mention you because of his illness. If you impressed him during the triage, Zaid will say at the hearing in Chapter 17 that you were stellar. Otherwise, he will say that you failed like every other intern that day. After you get your badge back, he will say that you will go through the same pain as him by being responsible for intern. If you say that this will make you and him equals soon, he will be surprised. When Ines mentions you all can hang out more together, he asks what he did wrong in an earlier life. Ines Delarosa He is often seen in the company of Ines Delarosa, his fellow senior resident. Because she has known him longer, it appears he respects her and allows her to drag him to bars and parties. In Chapter 17, he allows her to squish his cheeks and move his lips like a ventriloquist, translating "Zaid speak". Teresa Martinez In Chapter 12, it is revealed that Mrs. Martinez pulled a prank on him some time in the past: she replaced the sugar for his coffee with salt. He attends the going-away party and seems sad about having to say goodbye when he says "I'll always cherish those times..." Gallery ZaidMiraniFullViewCh.3.png|Full View in Doctor's Coat Zaid Casual.jpg|Casual Trivia * The name Zaid is of Arabic origin, which means "abundance" or "growth" or "to prosper". The variant is Zayd. ** The surname Mirani is of Persian or Spanish origin, which means "an attractive lady". Its emergence derives from the Mirhani Dynasty (a Baloch tribe that influenced India between the 15th and 18th centuries). * He resembles Ajay's father Samir from High School Story: Class Act, Book 2, minus the glasses. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Doctors